


Cookie Monster

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Food, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has a sweet tooth and Rung takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Shorty.

It wasn’t bribery, Rung reasoned. As a professional he was above that. But after his latest unavailing session with Fortress Maximus, Rung was beginning to seek inventive methods of coaxing the hulking ex-warden to share his experiences. Fortress Maximus was evasive by nature, he was trained to be that way and after three years of resisting He Who Must Not Be Named, Fortress Maximus’s resolve had become impregnable. Or so he would like to believe. However, Rung may have discovered a weakness. 

No, he shouldn’t call it that. He would not infer the ex-warden was flawed, instead what he’d uncovered would be referred to as a gateway. A side door that allowed him beyond the indomitable frontage without any struggle or unkindness. 

It was fuel. 

Rung made the observation in an early afternoon session. Just after lunch time, Swerve had delivered some edible treats and they were cooling on his desk when Fort Max arrived. 

Immediately the large mech was fixated to them. As much as Rung tried to interject, Fort Max’s whole attention lingered on the sweet fuel but he never suggested that he’d like a taste. 

Eventually, Rung made an offering. It was done out of politeness and it was by chance that this led to bargaining. 

The negations weren’t vocal or outright. It was gradual. At first Fort Max was reluctant to accept anything. He jerked away. Looked down. But the offer was far too appealing to resist. 

Big, hesitant hands claimed the smallest biscuit and soon Rung was urging him to take another. 

Go on, one more wouldn’t harm.

Fort Max was pleased. Still munching, he reached for another. This time there was a price. Conversation. Rung has asked a question. 

Fort Max paused, he swallowed, he replied. 

A deal had been made.  

**Author's Note:**

>  **[[More nonsense below]]**  
>  Swerve feels beholden to Rung for forgiving him after the accident. As such Swerve regularly delivers ‘freebies’ to the office for ‘no reason’. 
> 
> Fort Max was likely to have been starved on G9, as a result fuel has become a massive emotional problem for him so he tends to horde as much of it as he can get his hands on even though there’s no need. Fuel is plentiful aboard the Lost Light. 
> 
> Despite his forgiving nature, Rung is discreetly very wary of Fort Max. He tries to put the past behind him (as he demonstrates) but it’s always going to be a background concern that the Ex-Warden will snap again and the consequences will be irreparable. 
> 
> [Picture to go with this here.](http://bammshee.tumblr.com/post/114314225569/if-i-cant-stress-eat-ill-draw-someone-who-can)


End file.
